Charmed Next Generation Season 2
by c.jamous
Summary: This is the beginning of a new section in the story, a new season if you can say, hoping that the story is clearer and more and more joyful for the readers, and please help me make it better if you have any remarks .
1. preamble

**_This is the beginning of a new section in the story, a new season if you can say, hoping that the story is clearer and more and more joyful for the readers, and please help me make it better if you have any remarks ._**

**_Ok so , I just want to say a hint that the reason the rest of the families of the charmed ones, sisters and brothers are not present in my series till now , is because I am saving them to the next seasons I am going to write ._**

**_In this series hopefully we will see what happen with Hades , how Wyatt will fufill his destiny as a twice blessed child and we figure out why._**

**_Will the charmed ones have anything to do with what will happen? Read and find out ._**

**_I will post every day or so a new chapter . _**

**_Everything is mine , my own writing , the characters are not though_**

**_Hope you help me make it better._**


	2. lights to Olympus

Camera is now on the last scene of the death of Anar and Wyatt standing in the cabin taking back his breath!

Chris :" **are you all ok? **

Melinda :" **I think so ! the kids are ok ?"**

Clara **:" yea , nothing is wrong "**

The camera show us the kids crying!

Grams : **oh they will be fine , story of the Hallowell family , they will be tough **

Alice standing outside looking to the sky turning black everything fading and the cabin look like crap .

Chris **: I think it was all an illusion !**

Alice **:" I guess so , so now what ? "**

Chris :" **now we get back to the cave to the other Melinda and see where from there "**

Clara **:" I think we should get back to our time , we are weak here no powers , well , most of us , and we don't know anything of this world and what is coming "**

Wyatt **:" and the book still unlocked so we can not read it .**

Grams :" **I am sorry dears , conjuring that witch was my fault after all , I put you all in great danger "**

Chris :" **no grams it wasn't we all agreed , good thing we all felt something is wrong before it was too late."**

Melinda **:" I am worried we need to contact our sisters and brothers .**

Wyatt :" **no , it is forbidden and you know it !"**

Melinda :" **but.."**

Chris :" **no Melinda it is not the time yet** "

Melinda burst into crying .

Back on earth Hades sitting in heaven on the thrones made of light and when he sit down it turn to light mixed with darkness !

Hades :" **now you all bow to me ! "**

Demons before him bow ! and for the surprise we find avatars bowing .

Camera switch back to the cave where great Melinda welcome them back to the cave , and they were talking about Anar .

Great Melinda **:" I** **don't believe what I have put you through , I cannot imagine ..**

Chris :" **it is ok she is gone now "**

Alice good thing Wyatt have his powers back , or sort of .

Wyatt **:" yeah strange feeling like growing inside "**

Grams **:" show off , stop bragging " and hit him on his shoulder "**

Suddenly an avatar women is appear in front of them

Avatar :" **quickly we don't have much time , you need to get to Olympus ..**

The avatar shiver and in pain he disappear

Chris :" **what was that !?**

As the camera fades Wyatt :" **an avatar **

Alice :" **and he is gone"**

Clara :" **someone did not want him to talk to us "**

Grams :" **someone that know where we are and when we are ! "**

Wyatt :" **aunt Melinda , I can call you aunty right?"**

Great Melinda **:" aunty , well …. Nope , but you can just for now** " and she smiled holding a baby , and saying :" **do I look like an aunty to you?** And she smiled again .

Wyatt **:" we need to find Olympus "**

Grams : **well I know where it is I wrote it !**

Chris :" **you did ?"**

Grams :" **of course , in the book of shadows "**

Clara **:" the book that is in our attic "**

Alice **:" thousand of years in the future "**

Wyatt :" **close his eyes , book of shadows "**

The book appear in front of them dropping on a rock in the middle of the cave.

Wyatt **:" you were saying? "**

Grams **:" that is my boy !"**

Great Melinda :" **my god , how he did do that !"**

Clara **:" ah the usual showing offff" hitting his shoulder again !"**

Wyatt **:" I was not "**

Grams hit his shoulder again "

Wyatt :" **ok maybe a little "**

Chris :" **good luck getting this out of him soon "**

Alice **:" so where is this Olympus ?"**

Grams hold Alice head **: and make her look at the book of shadows cover **

Alice :" **so I don't see it , there is no spell that can take us there "**

Grams :" **because you are looking for a spell"**

Chris :" **and we should be looking for? What exactly "**

Grams :" **oh you need lots , we are witches , we don't always say what we mean , and we don't mean all we say you should know by now"**

Chris :" **I thought this was the general definition of women "**

Alice hit Chris on his head .

Chris:" **ouch that hurt missy "**

Alice give him grin face.

Grams hold the book of shadows and say a spell **:" what once was , let it be here , what once was far , let it be near "**

The book glow inside and she open it and say **:" here it is "**

Chris see and say **:" well , that is new , passage of light ?** "

Great Melinda :" that is not far from here "

Grams **:" there are many gateways to Olympus , they are all made of light"**

Alice :" **wait there is one near ?"**

Great Melinda **:" yes but it is right in the center of the town"**

Camera fades to the heavens in front of Hades

Hades to the avatar **:" you failed me ! it wont happen again " and he absorb him into his body while he was screaming "**

Hades :" **let it be a lesson to all of you , there is no failure , only death !"**

They all bow to him .

As the sky rage in lighting and death in the streets demons chasing humans and killing them freely .

Hades raise his hands :" **rise my flesh and bring them to me , RISE "**

In the sea we see the waves are in a form of a tornado and a large cloud of darkness rose from the inside of the sea up to the heavens .

Bowing in front of Hades .

Hades **: BRING THEM TO ME !**

The eyes of the beast in front of him that look like half beast with spikes and arms like an octopus he said it shall be done .

In the back demons are shattering what is that !

Hades look at them in a red eye and smile **:" the kraken "**

Avatars there shut up in terror eyes and demons are shattering the devourer of souls !.

Camera fades to the town where they are all in disguise walking between people they stood as great Melinda says: " **we are here " **

Chris look at the place :" **I don't believe it "**

Grams:" **well now , I wasn't expecting that but why not "**

The place look like old building manor in the same place their old manor is built in the future!

Great Melinda :" **it is my home ! "**

Alice :" **that is a surprise "**

Inside the manor

Melinda :" **you built your house here ?"**

Great Melinda :" **of course it is a magical point**

Grams **:" the nexus of course ! "**

Great Melinda :" **what is a nexus "**

Grams :" **never mind dear , just show us the light "**

Great Melinda :"** come** , she get them under the house as she close the doors behind them , she draw the symbol of the power of three on the ground and say **:" join my hands "**

As they do the portal open , and as they discuss , great Melinda says go I will take care of them .

And they all jump into the portal

The camera fades into the next chapter


	3. femor Hills -Cyclops land

As the camera fades on them going to the portal another portal was opening somewhere in a mountain and dropping them to the ground

Alice :" **are you alright !"**

Clara **:" define alright !**

Wyatt **:" were are we "**

Grams :" **my god my hips , I am not made for this kind of trips !**

Chris :" **we are in some sort of nowhere ! in a mountain "**

Melinda :" **guys look at this a sign written Latin!? Who speak Latin anymore "**

Wyatt **:" I can , courses , my aunt forced me to take "**

Clara **:" com on don't refer to my mother ok? Or I will kick your …."**

Chris :" **it is some kind of warning I guess "**

Wyatt **:" let me read :"**

" beware mortal souls , entry to Cyclops mountain , no return "

Alice :" **did he just say Cyclops ?"**

Melinda :" **I think he did "**

Clara :" **you mean those with 1 eye like cartoon characters ?"**

Chris **:" I think we need to run !**

Grams :" **why ? what is wrong !**

Wyatt **:" RUNNn!**

" as a giant Cyclops almost 3 times their size is after them , they try to run and eventually Wyatt uses his powers to strike a lighting to the Cyclops, the Cyclops stop , and as he look at them he kneel in front of them .

Chris :" **that is new , you need to use that thing more often "**

Wyatt **:" I guess ! but what is that!**

Grams :" **that is some sort of a Cyclops I guess!"**

The Cyclops then burst into light and a normal Greek man in clothing and appearance is seen standing in front of them .

Strange man : **sorry for that ! I had to make sure you are not intruders **

Alice :" **that is alright , you just scared the HELL OUT OF US !**

Strange man :" **sorry again , I am ****Hephaestus !" you can call me Hep.**

Clara :" **hephes what? "**

Grams :" **the old Hephaestus ? the one in the books!?**

Hephaestus :" **in the flesh ! " and smile !**

Wyatt :" **and why you are here ? this is Olympus ?**

Hephaestus :" **oh no ! this is Femor hills , my home !"**

Grams :" **great now we are lost!**

Clara **:" we want to go to Olympus , is there a way ?"**

Hephaestus: **" I think you should come with me "**

They all look puzzled and walk behind him as the camera fades .

The camera is back again as they enter a big hall like ancient Greek type and there is a scroll in the middle written in stone and lighten in a very beautiful way.

Hephaestus:" **I think this is were you should start "**

Clara :" **wait who are you really why you are here "**

Hephaestus **:" I am no body , forget it !"**

Melinda hold his hands **:" wait "**

Melinda gets a premonition of him fighting old zeus and she saw him cursed into this place and she saw a women with him afraid and screaming .

Melinda :" **I know what happened to him "**

Hephaestus**:" please forgets it! I need to go:**

He try to go and busy himself around but Melinda walk after him and talk to him

Melinda :" **Hephaestus I have this gift , it tell me what..**

Hephaestus:" **I know about your gift "**

Melinda **:" how ?**

Hephaestus: " **she had it too "**

Melinda :" **the women you were defending ?"**

Hephaestus: **" that … that was my love "**

Grams :" **and what happen ?"**

Hephaestus : " **I fell in love with her , and it was forbidden ! so I got punished and she was banished! "**

Chris :" **why it was forbidden , gods are allowed to love !**

Hephaestus:" **gods yes , but mortal no! "**

Wyatt :" **oh , she was the mortal ! they killed her ?**

Hephaestus **:" I was the mortal .**

Everyone were surprised! .

Hephaestus **:" well , in the past I had this gift , a gift of craft giving to me by the god of wisdom , Athena , and I sued my gifts to forge the gods weapons ! so they give me a gift of immortality !"**

Clara :" **so ? what happen I mean you are immortal and they are ! so . **

Hephaestus : **" even I was immortal , it was forbidden by Zeus and when he found out he banished her to the waste land , and condemned me to live here all my eternal life ! "**

Wyatt :" **where is here by the way ?"**

Hephaestus **:" this is the place where I forged the weapons , it is called the paths of the gods , anyone that want to go to Olympus must pass by here , and no mortal is allowed to pass "**

Melinda **:" by we are mortal "**

Hephaestus **:" no you are not , and you are not gods either , not yet anyway ! so I decided to bend the rules a bit once I saw him shooting the lighting that is meant for Zeus to control on me** "

Wyatt **:" yeah sorry about that **

Hephaestus **:" no don't be that is a sign that his is not dead , or something in him is not dead anyway ! "**

Hephaestus **:" com you will find everything you need here in this scroll "**

Alice :" **but we can not read god language !**

Hephaestus smiled and said:" **let me translate ."**

The camera fades into the next chapter


	4. Truth Of the Gods !

"the camera is now around the stones, huge stones of written words "

Hephaestus:**" so you want the long or short version"**

Grams:**" let us keep it in between shall we? "**

Hephaestus:" **in the past as you know mortal men, were given godly powers to rule out the titans ! "**

Wyatt:" **yeah my mother and aunts fought them and vanquish them in the past "**

Hephaestus:" **well, they were dominating the earth at that time, and they needed to be stopped "but in the end of that era, when the gods faced the being that gave them those powers, they refused to let go their thrones , and a huge battle happened , it resulted centuries of conflict between the gods and their creators, but since they have godly powers they lasted a long time .**

Hephaestus:" **but at the end, the great gods did not surrender their powers, they simply unleash it to the world "**

Wyatt:**" what you mean unleash it?"**

Hephaestus:" **well it is not clear what they did, but they divided their powers to be reunited with the mortals that deserve those powers, and they bound those powers so that only those will have them.**

Grams:**" I am sure the elders were able to gather those again, I mean their boss is the one that gave them to them in the first place "**

Hephaestus **:" in contrary , the Elders as you call them acted without their bosses permission, so in return he did not act to save or control the day "**

Chris:**" the Elders broke the rules?"**

Hephaestus:**" oh yeah big time! "**

Clara:" **nice! it is good to know they do break them when they want to "**

Hephaestus **:" yeah , so ,originally they were 12 , but then they each dedicated part of their powers to other gods to bring order to this world , 6 of those powers were returned , and 6 , and the most powerful were not .**

Alice:**" and those are?"**

Hephaestus:**" you, all of this, MAGIC! As you call it "the release of those powers was a direct result of the creation of magic powers! "**

Melinda:" **so basically they gave us their powers!?**

Hephaestus:" **yes exactly "**

Chris **:" so you said 6 , so what are they exactly?"**

Hephaestus **:" well one that control every element of nature, fire , water … but there are 2 major powers that were the source of all the powers at first !**

Grams **:" and they are ?"**

Hephaestus **:" Zeus power , and Hades !"**

Melinda :" **Hades ? that the one that is coming !?"**

Hephaestus **:" coming ? Hades is back?" oh god! He will rage on the earth , and with Zeus not here , I am sorry there is no hope "**

Alice :" **what you mean no hope we did not come all this far for no hope talk !"**

Hephaestus **:" I am sorry , but Hades is death , Hades is ruler of the underworld , he was the one that created HELL he was equal to Zeus , well normally because Zeus was his brother "**

Grams:" **his brother? And where is Zeus , why Hades still her and Zeus was not?**

Hephaestus:**" it is a bit blurry, but to know where is Zeus or what happen to him exactly you need to see the oracle, actually she does need to see her "**

Melinda:**" me?"**

Hephaestus:" **she have your powers, well , a lot of your powers , and if anyone can help you see back in that time it is her "**

Clara:**" and what happen to Hades all this time "**

Hephaestus:**" it is written that a big conflict rose in Olympus on the rule of the world , and Zeus , being stronger than his brother and with the help his other brother Poseidon , was able to imprison him in a time loop prison , were he won't be unleashed except each 3000 years , and in that time he must assume control of the heavens and Olympus and prevent the other gods of denying him control , if that happen the loop will be broken and he be free for ever .**

Grams:**" but there is no gods , they are dead there is only us "**

Hephaestus:**" godly powers cannot die , they only transform . Your kid using the light bolt is a proof of what I am saying and have you ever heard of the power of three ?**

Grams:**" you mean my grandchild is Zeus , and power of three? ?**

Hephaestus:**" not fully yet, but Zeus powers chose him for a reason , and to have his full powers , he must sit on his thrown and announce himself god again , only then he will have Zeus powers, and yes the power of three !**

Alice **:" great more bad news, and what about this book ?" anything about this book?**

Hephaestus **:" book of ancient shadows! My beard , I did not see this book fr a millennia , how did you get it ?**

Chris **:" we kind of found it !"**

Hephaestus :" **this book is everything you need to know about gods , how to make one , how to dedicate power , and how to give them or take them away ! , this book is everything ! but he is locked with a seal that only elves can open Zeus made sure of that before he write it himself"**

Wyatt **:" Zeus ? "**

Hephaestus **:" yes and he written it to the mortal that will assume his place and the gods that will rule with him too , call it like a Bible " **

Grams :" **great so any idea how to open this book?"**

Hephaestus :" **when Zeus locked the book , I was there , he sealed it with his light bolt and send it to the elves homeland to keep , luckily I know where it is I can show you the way , but for them to not kill you on site , you need to prove yourself to them "**

Chris **:" how ?**

Hephaestus :" **your powers ! each one will have to show them that he have the gods powers and they will let you in ."**

Melinda**:" but not all of us have his powers yet "**

Hephaestus **"then you need to find it before you go "**

Melinda :" so what about the power of three thing ! "

Hephaestus :" that is the godly power that can call the upon all three gods power , Zeus , Poseidon , and Aelous the wind God" there is no greater power !

As he speak The sky turn dark and lighting is striking, everyone steps outside to see the kraken flying in the sky trying to enter and hit a force field and then he try again!

Hephaestus:" **the kraken, he knows you are here, too late "**

Wyatt:" **what you mean too late! What is the kraken ?**

Hephaestus **:" THAT is the kraken "**

face turn terror and silence as the camera fades.


	5. The Kraken!

"The camera now is on Hephaestus , looking at the sky as the kraken try to enter the place"

Hephaestus:" **we cannot run from here, we cannot get out "**

Wyatt :" **what is this kraken , please you need to focus and tell us "**

Hephaestus**:" I … I cant"**

Clara **:" please try to relax "**

Melinda :" **let me try , " she hold his hands , and try to focus , as she seem make him relax from his breathing"**

Hephaestus **:" it was horrible !"**

Alice **:" what was horrible ?"**

Grams **:" please ****Hephaestus , you need to help us here "**

The loud voices from outside are getting more violent

Hephaestus**:" don't worry he cannot enter , but we cannot get out , he will stay here for eternity if he have to , he is eternal"**

Wyatt **:" please focus tell us what is this thing "**

Hephaestus:" **okay I will try ! "**

**In the past , the gods created creatures for their own selfish needs of good or evil , their creatures had some of their powers , but Hades was always mad , his creatures were always loosing , so in an act of anger , he took a piece of his own flesh , and molded it with his powers earth and fire, into a creature made of shadows and fire called the kraken"**

Over time he took many shapes, a giant creature from the sea , or a giant hydra or other, but this , this is his true form.

Wyatt **:" how we defeat him, what happen in the past?**

Hephaestus:" **Hades sent his creature to claim souls for him , he is an extension to him , as the creature feeds on humans , he get stronger"**

Chris **:" how do you know ?"**

Hephaestus**:" I was there , when it attacked my family in the past , nothing I could do …"**

Grams :" **how the gods stopped him"**

Hephaestus:" **come with me !"**

The camrea now show them walking into another room next to the main hall , as the voices outside and scream of the creature can be heard in the background

Hephaestus :" **when the gods faced him in the past , they could not defeat him with their powers, he consume them , absorb them making him stronger.**

Chris **:" so what did they do ?"**

Clara **:" how this was defeated ?"**

Hephaestus **:" that were I came "**

The camera show us Hephaestus taking off a sheet from a large display cabin , with many, many old weaponry in it lighted in a very beautiful way .

Grams :" **oh god what are those ?"**

Hephaestus:**" those are the weapons I forged originally, to not only defeat the kraken , but to give the gods the power to defeat something else"**

Grams:**" what something else?"**

Hephaestus:" **that will be in time dear, for now you know the story "**

Chris:" **so let us use them to defeat the kraken again "**

Hephaestus:" **yeah, let us does so, like you are a god right? "And he laughed!**

Grams:" **but we are pretty close of being so "**

Alice:" **yeah, cant we at least try?"**

Hephaestus:" **if you use the weapons and you are not meant to , the weapon will not work "**

Melinda:" **why?**

Hephaestus**:" I made the weapons of special material, from a star falling from the sky , they work on the gods , it channel their energy through the weapon and magnify them "**

Wyatt:" **so now what?"**

Hephaestus:" **so now we do nothing and sit wait till you all die, maybe he will go away "**

The camera fades as they look at each other, and they show us the sky were the kraken try to enter and lighting strike him


	6. Escape from Femor !

" the camera pause on the girls sitting with grams and Chris and Wyatt looking outside where the creature rage in anger trying to get in."

Hephaestus :" **don't worry he can not get out**"

Chris :" **and we can not get out "**

Wyatt:" **why he can not get in ?"**

Hephaestus:" **force field around this place , made by the most powerfull spells and it can not be breached even by gods "**

Grams **:" why ?"**

Hephaestus:" **they made it this way , this place is reserved for few gods and not all"**

Wyatt **:" is there a way to trap him inside this field?**

Hephaestus **:" the force field is made by Zeus and Zeus only can lift it or remove ti , I don't even know how he did it in the first place"**

Chris **:" but Wyatt have Zeus power "**

Hephaestus **:" but not his knowledge that it will be acquired once he take his place , and from what I see you have no chance "**

Grams **:" you said the weapons amplify the gods power and channel them?"**

Hephaestus :" **yeah that is what they do basically"**

Grams :" **so if some god have small power it can make them great ?"**

Hephaestus :" **basically yes that is what it does "**

Chris :" **so if Wyatt and Alice and Clara have their powers but not as strong as they should the weapons should make them stronger right?"**

Wyatt :" **strong enough to defeat the kraken ?"**

Hephaestus :" **I don't know , it might ,** but even so , even you manage to make them work , the kraken can not die , unless Hades Die"

Grams **:" we can use the to escape at least ?"**

Hephaestus :" **I don't know I have to make adjustment to the weapons "**

Chris **:" I will help "**

Wyatt **:" me too ."**

Melinda **:" that thing seem to read our minds , he stopped attacking and just looking at us with glowing eyes"**

Hephaestus **:" he have this ability , but I think this place is shielded, let us begin , just help me with this trident "**

Chris :" **ok , Wyatt you get the spear "**

Wyatt :" **damn , this weight a ton "**

Hephaestus:" **oh they do , wait till you see them in action "**

The camera now in a dungeon like place they all enter in it with the weapons and there is a pit of lava in the middle , and we can see Hephaestus very busy hammering the weapons , and working on them .

After few minutes of montage , and showing Hephaestus working and they are waiting that look for hours . he take some hammer off his head and say , they are ready to be tested , they are not as strong of my original ones , but they might do the trick.

Wyatt :" **worth the try "**

Wyatt :" **hold the spear , it sparks but did not work.**

Hephaestus :" **well it was a long shot anyway "**

Grams :" **wait , our powers are linked to our emotion dear , so try to focus** "

Wyatt , close his eyes , the spear sparks again , and again , until it burst in lighting as Wyatt face glow!

Hephaestus :" **well I will be damned " it worked. Quickly take the trident , " **and give it to Alice** " and this sword " **and give it to Clara** " and you , you get this " **and give a hammer to Chris** "**

Grams : " **so now what exactly?"**

Hephaestus: **" now we try to escape , I give you 50/50 chance , no wait 30/ 70 ."**

Clara :" **with those it should be more than 70** "

Hephaestus **:" I meant 70 you get killed"**

Everyone just stop and they look at each other.

The camera now turn to Hades in the heavens , the clouds are getting red with may light bolts and many dark shadows roaming around.

Hades to his followers **:" soon , soon I will be able to nourish all the power in this universe alone , with zeus and the rest of the gods not here , I will rule this universe once and for all "**

Hades turn and shiver out and he re appear in some dungeon with a big door behind him and some elder is in a cage just standing there .

Hades :" **so you think your … Heros will save all this? .. my kraken will eat them alive and steal their pitiful powers "**

Elder **:" if they are so pitiful , why you bother to want them** ? "

Hades **:" SILENCE …. Do not speak unless I ask you to speak ." and he hit the cage with his hands causing the elder to great pain "**

Elder **:" good always triumphed over Evil , he still have faith in Humans "**

Hades :" **Humans are destined for Evil , they are destined for my rule alone . "**

Elder :" **that is why you always lose, you always fail to see the humans as they truly are** "

Hades :" **that is why I am not taking any chances , your friends will die hahahahahaha "**

Back in the temple .

Wyatt **:" what now how to approach this ?"**

Hephaestus :" **well , we need a diversion , or else you wont survive"**

At that time , a small butterfly roam around Melinda head and as she notice she look at the butterfly and follow it a bit to a corner and then to a small room and she call them to follow her.

Hephaestus **:" where is she going ?"**

Chris **:" I don't know .."**

They all follow her into a door where some light is going behind it

Hephaestus **:" this cabin contain some old scrolls " scrolls of the Gods .**

Grams :" **and what are those exactly** "

Hephaestus **:" ah consider them summoning spells for gods "**

Alice **:" summoning of what exactly "**

Hephaestus :" **creatures , disasters , something like that ?"**

Grams :" **something tells me that we need to take a look at the inside "**

Hephaestus **" unfortunately , the cabin is locked by zeus , only him can open it** "

He did not continue his words as Wyatt touch the cabin and she open with scrolls inside glowing with light.

The camera is now after a few time , they all are reading some scrolls and busy with reading

Alice **:" how to call a Mermaid ?"**

Hephaestus :" **uhmm, let me explain ,… uhm Poseidon** "

Chris :" **extremely pleasant ".**

Hephaestus :" **oh yeah .."**

Alice **:" hey you two stop it eh? "**

The cameras show the guys smiling and keep reading . and Melinda reading something and suddenly get exsited .

Melinda **: this is interesting , how to conjure a Icelandic dragon.**

Hephaestus :" **wow I really did forget about that"**

Grams :" **what is that**

Wyatt :" **it seem what we need give me to read"**

Hephaestus **: it is a dragon , but instead of breathing fire , he breath air so cold it freeze everything in its path**

Alice :" **nice let us do it"**

Hephaestus **:" be carful of the …**

Wyatt :" **no time for that give me .**

Wyatt :" **ice of past come to me , fire of ancestor come to me , in my command rise in here , into my sight appear to thee.:"**

Hephaestus **: oh you should have listen before **

Chris :" **why?"**

Hephaestus : **there is a reason Zeus banned that specific dragon , he was never obey him properly , that dragon have a mind of his own! Coucou if I may say " **

Grams frustrated :" **great now he say , great just great , another problem** "

Hephaestus :" **there is one point though , that dragon is Immortal " and he smile .**

And then we hear the dragon roaring outside , they run all to see a very high special effect white and blue dragon flying around , and the kraken engage in a very big fight with him,shooting both at eachother ,

Hephaestus : " **if there is a chance , it is now , you need to go "**

Alice :" **where ? where should we go?"**

Hephaestus :" **follow me quick "**

They all walk out of the trees , and run as the kraken Is busy fighting the dragon , and they enter a cave near that have a light in it from here quickly it will lead to Olympus quick

Grams **:" come with us .**

Hephaestus :" **no no I am the keeper I am cursed I can not go , now get out before he find you and us ."**

They all run into the light , as the kraken run from the dragon as he freeze his dark clouds and disappear in midd air like a shiver

Hades **:" NOOO , curse you Zeussss , Curse you…. Follow them, they must not get to the thrown **

Camera fades


	7. Back To Olympus!

Camera now in a very heavy Forest but beautiful, waterfalls everywhere and colorful giant birds around"

Alice:" **Are we in heaven?"**

Grams:" **nonsense, heaven is much prettier than this "**

Wyatt:" **yeah right, this is amazing …**

Chris:" **com on grams, more pretty than the Gods Home?"**

Grams:" **oh well, now that you mention it , we lack a few things up there in the afterlife."**

Clara:" **I bet you lack this as well "**

The camera now show us a huge castle half in the clouds, all white, with waterfalls in it and everything

Melinda:**" you got that right"**

Everyone have his jaw open in amazement, and they try to walk toward the castle

Chris:" **that is funny the weapons he made for us , I don't feel the weight anymore "**

Alice:" **true,"**

Melinda:**" I miss the kids! "**

Grams:" **me too honey let us hope they are safe , we need to get moving "**

From the woods, some Elf characters get out from the near trees and put arrows that have a lighting head, into their faces and say don't move!

Everyone look disappointed and look at each other. And then Wyatt use his weapon like a bolt on a spear shooting the elves and everyone try to engage in a fight with them

As few moments pass, the elves leader yell, hold your fires.. And he approach Wyatt and kneel. And say: **Zeus, we are sorry we did not recognize you.**

Grams:**" Wyatt, Alice is hurt "**

Alice:**" ah my arm, ouch:" and she pass away "**

Leader:" **sorry we did not know "**

Wyatt:**" let us move her some place she need help "**

Leader:" **let us take her to inside the safety of Olympus "**

As they are walking the leader and Chris and Wyatt are talking:

Leader:" **we are the last of the Elves, we are the guardians of Olympus. Set by Zeus himself. When his powers were gone, we remain here till he return. **

Wyatt:" **can you help my sister?"**

Leader:" **our elve leader will take care of her I am sure, although our arrows are poisonous to Gods.**

Chris:" **but she is not a god "**

Wyatt:**" we have their powers."**

Chris:" **why you attacked us?**

Leader:" **because we are on high alert since the kraken has been released, and we believe he is on his way to Olympus , if Olympus fall , Hades get everything ."**

Wyatt**:" how the kraken even know where we are, or when we are if that is?**

Leader : **he have Hades flesh , powers , Gods have no feeling of time , they can sense each other , and they have the power of the universe in their hands , so I suggest we reach the walls of Olympus before it is too late , not even us can protect you from the Kraken. **

" the camera show us the Kraken burst into the sky and heading for the gates of Olympus and roam around it as the gates fire up in light blots disallowing him to touch it or enter , but he roam around it like he know they are coming .

Leader **:" we are too late , we need to hide and quickly if he finds us , we won't survive. Hurry this way.**

They all run very quickly into the woods , and into a cave that have a gate underground and then the Elve close it with some magic powder .

They are all sitting around in a small hall with a fire like glow in the middle .

Alice :" **ahhhh hmmmm "**

Wyatt **:" we need to heal her and fast "**

Chris **:" I wish my powers of healing are working now**"

Grams :" **we need to do something "**

Leader :" **there is nothing you all can do to her , the poison Is a poison to gods , and they all know that "**

Clara :" **then shoot that damn thing and get him to die "**

Leader **:" don't you think we tried that already in the past ?**

The camera show us a battle in the past like a memory , with the Elves trying to shoot and battle the Kraken but could not hit him , since he turn into clouds and the arrows pass through him

Melinda **:" we have to do something , we can not let her Die"**

Leader **:" the only remedy to our arrows is the water of life , inside our walls "**

Alice shiver in pain and faint

Grams **:" Alice , Alice stay with me honey , com on "**

Wyatt **:" how much dose we have ?"**

Leader :" **not much , a few minutes at most I am sorry "**

Wyatt take his weapon and tell the guard in front out of my way the guard obey

Leader **:" you can not match his powers , this is suicide**."

Chris **:" I am coming with you"**

Clara **:" me too **

Melinda : **me three "**

They all now stand a bit from the gates and they have the weapons , but the kraken throw a blow wind to them and blow them to the ground and then , he get into the sky in a tornado trying to surround them and close on them

try his bolt , but it get through him , they try the fire , it set him on fire and then he absorb it , the wind have no effect although it slow him a bit but it was clear they cannot hold it .

Clara :" **we need to do something our weapons don't help much , we cannot hold it much** "

Wyatt :" **we must defeat this thing "**

Leader **:" attackkkkk"**

The elves attack and shoot the kraken but like before the arrows go through him

Leader :" **go take her go go go "**

Then we see 2 guards holding Alice , and trying to walk around while all of them were busy , and then pass through the gates with grams and signal them.

Leader :" **they passed , try to push him away for a few seconds , and pass the gates. **

The kraken saw what happened , a part of him detach and transform into a fire breathing black dragon , and attack the Elves .

Leader **:" we need to fall back to the gates.**

The dragon attack them killing some guards , from the city we see more elves coming to their aids , and the dragon is attacking without mercy

Wyatt :"**we need to go to the gates "**

Chris **:" he is surrounding us , we can not move** "

Hades :" **yess , I will have you soon take them my kraken give them to me "**

The kraken try to break through the tornado push and reach Wyatt , but missed him and then he kept trying

Leader **:" this is the end men , for Zeus , attack !"**

The guards try to attack into the kraken with some blows the kraken retire a bit but that dose not affect him much .

Clara have her nose bleed and she is very tired.

Clara:**" I am sorry guys , I cannot hold much longer **

The tornado is weakening and they hold each other for the end

When the kraken is about to reach them, he stopped, and then we see him getting frozen all around .

Wyatt **:" Run to the gates"**

They all run when the Kraken burst from the ice and shoot from his eyes a blast that hit Chris in the back as he go through the gate and drop on the floor and appear to be dead !

Leader **:" I am sorry , their was nothing we can do** "

Melinda :" **no no no , Chris , stay with me "**

They all gather around Chris and he seem to be dead and crying , they all look dirty and in tears as the kraken is looking from far and then disappear in a shiver!

Wyatt :" **is their anything you can do grams ?:"**

Grams :" **I …. I cant do anything dear I am sorry , really sorry !" and she cry .and hug Wyatt !**

Hades **:" one down , the rest to go well done my Pet , without him , they will never be a match for me ! hahahahah"**

The camera fades on the look on all of them , while the elves try to carry chris and the girls cry and say no , no and the camera last view on Wyatt tear and then he burst into anger and the sky turn all black with serious thunder.


	8. Death of Chris!

Camera now is on Chris that is not moving shot in the back , everyone is crying in tears , Wyatt is on top of a structure face crying , and the lighting is hitting the ground .

Elves Leader : **move him to the hall of Gods "**

Some elves guards carry him inside the castle and the girls are crying devastated .

The Elves put him on a Rocky bed in a big hall and when they put him in , he started floating in light .

Elves leader **:" even he is gone in spirit , he will always be with us in body "**

Grams :" **he will be like this ? "**

Leader :" **yes , like stasis " the light will preserve him**"

We can see death standing behind the leader

Death :" **Chris, it is time "**

We can see Chris spirit get out of his body and talk to death.

Chris **:" what happen , it can not be like this"**

Death **:" it is your time , there is nothing you can do "**

Chris **:" there is something I can not just leave them "**

Death **:" I am not the enemy , I just am"**

Chris **:" I just can not leave them , not because I don't want to , but because if I do , your grand design will be no more."**

Death **:" although you speak logically , but it is not for me to this , trust Chris , everything is and happen for a reason "**

Chris **:" and this reason I must know before I die don't i? , I am not just a person , I am the son of a charmed one , save the universe thing remember?**

Death :" **I do , but we need to go now** "

Chris :" **no I wont "**

Wyatt outside meditating

Hades is happy , and talking to the demons :" **the universe is mine to govern , and there is nothing anyone can do . with the loss of his brother , Zeus will never be , go and find the Ultimatium and come back to me , we need to start the process at once , the alignment of the planets is near in few days . GO!**

Back to Melinda **:" it is all my fault , everything is my fault** "

Grams : **let us hope Alice will be ok , they are healing her as we speak , stop thinking like that , remember everything happen for a reason darling .**

Hades :" **let us take their inspiration away "**

Hades rise his hands to the sky , and the sky turn orange and like on fire , and say **:" I call upon all the spirits , you all are mine and serve me now "** and we can see spirits from the sky falling into the Earth , and roaming around Hades and then they fall into the earth through a hole of lava.

The camera now show us the California bridge and the sky is all cloudy , the streets are nearly empty , demons everywhere , riot everywhere , children are hiding in alleys .etc,…

The camera now with Melinda : **grams are you ok ?**

Grams **:" I don't know I feel funny "**

Grams suddenly loose her body form and turn into a spirit and then she was pull out into the sky and we see her in front of Hades

Hades now they wont have your help anymore , you belong to me , all the dead belong to me now .

Grams **:" we will never serve you , light always find a way "**

Hades :" **light was in another time , now it is My time go from my sight "**

We see grams pulled into the ground .

Clara **:" what happened , where is grams ?"**

Melinda **:" I don't know I really don't , she was here then suddenly she disappeared .**

Leader :" **she seemed more like a spirit to me"**

Clara :" **she is technically but …"**

Leader **:" what you mean ?**

Melinda:" **well she died a long time ago , and then we conjure her back and then the Elders .. and then a long story "**

Leader :" **that mean Hades has taken over the spirit realm by now "**

Clara **:" how ? what are you talking about** ?"

Leader :" **since they are dead Hades have now the power to call their spirit to enslave them in the underground , … Hell "**

Melinda :" **My god** !"

Leader **:" we have no time , you need to check on your cousin she regained conciseness , and I will check on Wyatt "**

Melinda :" **ok "**

Camera now converge on Wyatt on the top outside, it is windy, raining, his face is devastated in pain and anger

Leader **:" you need to come down , let me talk to you "**

Wyatt **:" go away , leave me alone "**

Leader :" **we need to talk please come down for a bit "**

Wyatt :" **WHAT ? speak now ! get this over with , I lost my brother , I lost my grams, what else must I lose to save this pitiful universe , and what make you think I want to save it in the first place?"**

Leader :" **Wyatt , you need to calm down . and come with me for a bit , there is a lot you need to know and soon , if there is a little chance you get your brother back , it will be in your powers , I am trying to help you not against you "**

Camera now on death around Chris body: **" interesting , now that Hades control both places up and down , my services is postponed , you caused another great dilemma for me you know "**

Chris **:" run in the family "**

Death **:" true , your mother once caused this "**

Chris **:" so now what ?**

Death :" **now we wait to see what will happen next"**

Chris **:" can we go have a peak some place?"**

Death **:" were you mean?"**

Chris **:" Hell "**

…. Camera fades as he says these


	9. Hell and the rise of Zeus!

Camera now on Wyatt talking to the leader

Leader :" **please you need to start listening to me and understand me good "**

Wyatt :" **speak before I lose what I have left of my patience "**

Leader :" **if there is any chance you can rescue your brother , is with becoming Zeus** ."

Wyatt :" **and how can I do that? Hu? "**

Leader :" **this room , it have all the answers you need look here "**

And he start reading and showing him the drawings on the walls

Leader **:" ancient time ago , one God , saw a prophecy , the twice blessed child , blessed by the Universe , because Zeus's Powers never did die with him , they were simply unleashed and forces of good around the world to tap in them and use a portion of them , that were Magic in the world was Born , and the same happen when Hades was stripped of his powers and imprisoned in the underground , Demons can tap in his powers and use them "**

Wyatt **:" ok all this doesn't make any sense to me and does not tell me how to become a GOD** "

Leader **:" patience please let me continue** "

" Knowing this Zeus prepared the path for what is coming , and he bound his powers to this child , and to get all his powers he must fulfill his destiny and assume his place as Zeus by following the path of the gods "

Wyatt :" **path of the GODs , I think I will stick with what I know "**

Leader :" **the path of the gods is not known to any mortal , it is only mentioned and read by Zeus , or his successor , and it was written in a book , a special book , called the book of ancient shadows "**

The camera now show us their both faces as Wyatt get more and more interested when he said that

Wyatt :" **but we could not open the book "**

Leader **:" you have the book ?**

Wyatt **:" yeah he is with Melinda** "

Melinda **:" the book is in my bag over their "**

Clara **:" it have a seal on it right?**

Leader :" **a seal I can remove and only I can remove using the Elves incantations inherited by my ancestors"**

Alice **:" damn , let me get the book"**

Wyatt :" **Alice book now "**

Clara **:" can we save Chris ?"**

Leader **:" if anyone can save Chris , it is your cousin , I mean Zeus** "

Camera fades to the underground where Death and Chris stands behind a rock and look in a giant hole of light and lava

Death **:" this is the torture pit , all souls sent to hell are bound here for eternity** "

Chris :" **we only need to figure out what Hades next plan "**

Death **:" I can not get involve , I am beyond your earthly fights "**

Then death suddenly get a ding in his head like a white lither get and suddenly he seem surprised.

Death :"**I think my boss , want me to overlook this rule for the moment** "

Camera show us Death and Chris behind a huge rock looking at the pit and talking

Chris :" **so how someone can become Death ?"**

Death **:" you don't become death** "

Chris :" **so how did you have this … job "**

Death :" **well , since he is ok with me helping you , why not tell you anyway** "

Chris :" **great now we are bonding** "

He hit death on his shoulder as death suddenly open his eyes in surprise and the camera fades to Wyatt

Wyatt :" **so how long does it take to open the book"**

Leader **:" not much come with me to the temple "**

Camera show them walking and walking a huge big path and stairs , and below the stairs a huge emptiness of darkness .

Leader :" **don't trip , if you fell , you don't go to hell , you don't die , you simply don't exist anymore"**

Alice **:" great we need more bad news at the moment "**

Leader :" **here this is the room "**

A huge door of light open for them as they enter with some elves guards to a huge thrown room , full of small waterfalls , and some clouds floating around , and the ceiling is made of the blue sky in a part and the other of night stars and planets

Clara **:" I will be damned !"**

Wyatt :" **you can say that again**"

Leader :" **Zeus power extends through time and space "**

Melinda :" **that is what grams always tell us that the power of three is bound through time and space** "

Leader :" **the power of three , originally is part of Zeus powers given to three very special women** "

Alice :" **we know , we are their daughters and sons** "

Leader **:" I see , we need to beguine "**

Wyatt :" **pass him the book "**

Leader walk to Zeus thrown , and put the book in front of the thrown in a place in gold much like the one that hold the book of shadows in the attic

Once he put the book the place started to light up .

Leader **:" through time and space , I call upon the powers and words and shadows that roam the place , whenever and wherever you exist in his presence you are bound to be , in his presence combine and be.**

The place tremble as the place start having lighting from the sky to the book , and a cloud of light come from the planets and from the clouds around , and converge to the book , as the book of shadows in the Attic in the manor also tremble and the icon on the cover start glowing and send a huge power surge and lighting into the sky and we can see other books from other witches places do the same

Hades :" **he is opening the book , we need to hurry , I need all my powers back and soon dig deeper , if he get his powers before I do , my plan will fail ."**

Leader **:" the book is yours "Clara :" go ahead fulfill your destiny "**

Melinda and alice hugging : **go Wyatt , do it !**

Wyatt approach the book and touch it and it exploded opening in his face as light cover him and some butterfly of light go around him like a tornado

We can see Wyatt memories as his eyes glow with light remembering his family , Piper and Leo hugging him saying they love him , and his mother saying to him make us proud son

Then the book close leaving Wyatt glowing eyes and smiling with his clothes changed to the same clothes Piper was wearing last time she was a god .

Camera fades to Chris and death speaking

Death **:" believe it or not , I am not mortal , never been one , nor a magical being , I simply am an angel** "

Chris **:" yeah we all know you as the angel of death , dose the angels have names ?"**

Death **:" Michael"**

Chris :" **nice heavenly name "**

Death **:" you know that the grand design was made to lead to all this , I love humanity but as a part of life death also have a path and it is not the end "**

Chris :" **you sound like my grams** "

Death **:" she is a wise person "**

Chris :" **so how dose Him happened and Zeus and the gods and others?"**

Death :" **in the past , order was in the universe , demons stayed in Hell , and humans on earth and you know the rest in heaven , their was a passage to those realms , only available to certain beings only , and that was made by HIM " and he point UP" and everything was in order for millennia's"**

Chris **:" HIM ? you mean …**

Death :" **yeah , exactly my boss , and he appointed angels to guard those passages so no one make a mistake , I was appointed the transitional phase , from life till the after life final destination , but I was not the first "**

Chris **:" what you mean ?"**

Death :" **before me there was another one that broke all the rules because he got involved"**

Chris :" **what you mean ?**

And a huge explosion happen next to them in the hole and they were looking to see what happen and then he continue

Death :" **before me , the angel of Death fell in Love with a mortal Women , and she was not a good one , fell into a sin and killed someone " he tried to help her , but eventually she died and as all sinners she was destined to Hell.**

** As he refuses to turn her to Hell , my boss cursed him and outcast him to the hell passage and appointed me instead , in return and revenge , he opened the secret passage for the Demons to reach earth and that were all the trouble began **

Chris **:" then what happened ?"**

Death **:" since it is forbidden for any upper being to even interact with the human world , and since the world itself turned to hell , my boss looked down to earth and was angry of him , imprisoned him in the underground of Hell and asked the angel of destiny to fix what happened. "**

Chris :" **so it was fixed right?"**

**Death :" no one knows exactly what happened , but their was a great conflict with what happened next , demons kept increasing on earth , no one knew how and where they are coming from or spawning from , Titans were formed gathering demonic forces and absorbing them till they matched the Elders power .**

** In their desperation and near the destruction of the human world , the elders had no choice but to disobey the BOSS , they chose 3 very special humans and gave them the power of the universe to restore order to the human world . in return the BOSS did not interfere in the outcome after that was done , but he simply let them handle what will come .**

Chris :" **interesting , and that other angel have a name too ?"**

Death :" **SATAN "**

The camera fades into the next scene


End file.
